


Circus O'lay

by Alchemwolf



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Acrobatics, Atem is kind of childish, Come on in!, Crude Humor, Fluff and Humor, Funny, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sex Jokes, Yami is a jerk, Yami's point of view, You've been warned, Yugi is a silk dancer, aerial dancing, circus stuff, i suck at tags and summaries, kind of long, kind of negative Yami, seriously heavy swearing, swearing!, what are these tags????, you like adult humor and Yami being swooned by Yugi?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchemwolf/pseuds/Alchemwolf
Summary: Yami hates the circus. Despises it even. When Atem begs for him to go Yami reluctantly does so. At the circus he encounters a beautiful aerial silk dancer (Yugi) who he takes a liking to. Will his interest in him be reciprocated? Who Flippi'n knows. I'm not good at summaries.Brought over from my fanfiction, net account.One shot





	Circus O'lay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there readers! It's me Alchem! I'm back! So I've been meaning to post this story for a while now, but I haven't been able to get around to it. School and other responsibilities have been tugging at me like a mother trucker. But! It's summer so I'll probably be dishing out some more content now that I've got free time!
> 
> Anyway! This story is a one shot that I got inspiration for doing after watching 'The Greatest Showman'. It's an amazing movie, defiantly recommend watching it. Any who this has all three of our wonderful Yugioh trio, but it's only a Puzzleshipping story. So without any further a dooooooo please enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, sex jokes, the usual.
> 
> I DO NOT own Yugioh!
> 
> (This story is in Yami's point of view)

Circus O'lay

"No." I stated plainly from my current position on the couch in my apartment room. It had been a typical Saturday when my friend, Atem in all his cheeky ass glory decided to open our conversation with this:

 

"Hey Yami, let's go to the circus." I blinked at the Egyptian before me and couldn't contain my laughter.

 

"What. The FUCK. Did you just say?" I had tried to sound confused but I ended up sprinkling a few rough edges mid sentence. Atem flinched at my tone and attempted to repeat himself.

 

"The circus. It could be fun." I continued to look at him as I contemplated what to say next. Judging by what past experiences and my knowledge of the circus prior to this conversation had to offer, I had decided;

 

"No." Atem placed his hands on his hips and pursed his lips.

 

"Why not?" He pouted, but kept his firm stance. I rolled my head to the side as I glared at him. His stupid face was cute, although I'd never admit it outloud.

 

"Because the circus is awful. " I stated plainly, hoping the conversation would end right then and there. But fuck no. Why would it? Atem gasped dramatically, as though to perceive himself more offended then he actually was.

 

"What?! It is not! How would you know?" He asked, defensively, like it was supposed to come off as a trick question. Perhaps to slip me up, or see if I didn't have an answer. I sighed softly, my glare not faltering as I spoke.

 

" I know because they are smelly, advertise animal abuse, and it's all just a bunch of hairy fuck faces trying to make a couple bucks off the backs of their 'performers'. " I made quotations with my fingers to excentuate my point. My egyptian friend folded his arms with a growl, irritated. If I didn't know him any better I'd say he'd probably clock me one right about now.

 

" Your just being a stubborn ass hat. No wonder the only head you get is your own..." He mumbled the last part, and I pretended not to hear him. Ignoring him in favor of the conversation ending. Arguing for the sheer annoyance of the other was fun every once in a while, but it's arguments like these I try my best to ignore. It wasn't as fun when the argument wasn't out of good fun. I rolled my eyes as he continued.

 

" I've got news for you."- He leaned forward, his voice changing into a sarcastic tone. - " You need to get your head out of your ass. It's not a hat." He stood there expectantly as he waited for a reply. Much to his surprise, I laughed and swung an arm over the back of the couch, shifting to face him better.

 

" You just told me I'm an ass hat. Now your telling me to pull my head out of my own ass? I recommend you think before you speak Atem. " Atem fumed in anger and embarrassment, leaning back up and pointing an accusing finger.

 

" Now your being a smart ass" This made me laugh more. I gripped my stomach and threw my head back as the laughter poured out of me like a long awaited relief finally being let loose.

 

" Oh now I'm a smart ass hat. Man you are promoting me faster than than your can bang! I mean wow!" I teased, trying to control my laughter, it dying down to bursts of chuckling between words. Atem sighed, realizing there was no point in recovering now. There was no way I was going to let up at this point.

 

" Yami..." he said softly, trying to get me to calm down, no longer trying to fight with me. I continued to laugh, not hearing him.

 

"I have to say, your attempt to roast me was quite entertaining. Atem, your so cute when you try -"

 

"Yami!" A sudden yell cut me off and I stopped. I turned to look up at Atem's huffing form. His anger steaming off of him in waves. Taking a deep breath, he recollected himself, his eyes showing signs of annoyance and drain.

 

" Just stop..." I frowned, feeling regret and shame. Perhaps I was being too harsh. I sighed. It felt only right to apologize.

 

" Sorry, that was uncalled for. I'll tell you what."- rubbing the back of my neck I made the decision I knew I'd come to regret later.-" I'll go with you to the circus." With that, Atem beamed, a grin of happiness spread across his features.

 

The tall man stepped forward and pulled me up into a crushing hug. Swinging me in his arms slightly, he exclaimed.

 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! " Atem continued to squeeze the life out of me. Trying to catch my breathe, I managed to squeak out:

 

" Yeah yeah you're welcome.. now could you.. stop..crushing me..?" Eye widening, Atem set me back on my feet. Flooding apologies as I tried to regain my oxygen intake, taking deep breaths until it didn't hurt to breathe. Standing up straight, I waved off his apologies.

 

"It's fine, go get ready. If you make me wait, I'll change my mind. " Bouncing excitedly, Atem turned and raced off to his room, preparing for the days activities ahead. I shook my head softly, watching him as he went. 'Man he could be such a child sometimes. It's surprising how much ass he gets.' I mused. Heading to my room, I changed my cloths and grabbed a couple of necessities.

 

I wore a plain grey t-shirt with a dark grey hem, dark grey jeans, and a black over shirt that was half buttoned. I also wore some dark brown boots because, why not? Grabbing my wrist bands and car keys, I stepped out of my room to find Atem standing in the kitchen waiting for me. With an exuberant smile he stepped out to the garage and waited for me to unlock my car. Although he had his own vehicle, we decided to take mine.

 

The car in question was a black 1991 ford Kelly Python Mustang, a car passed down to me by my father. Due to her age, she wasn't the best car, but she was my baby, and I did my damndest to take care of her. Tapping rapidly on the roof of the car, Atem waited impatiently for me to unlock her. Rolling my eyes and quietly laughing to myself, I unlocked the car and sat inside, Atem was quick to follow.

 

I could not understand why he was so ecstatic about this particular activity. Out of all the things Atem enjoyed in life, the circus had him more excited than I've ever seen him. Could it be that the circus gave him a sense of childhood nostalgia? Or was it just a long lived interest I never knew about? I guess I may never know.

 

The whole ride there was filled with small talk. Cracking a joke every once in a while to fill the silence. That's not to say it was awkward silence, in fact far from it. Atem and I have been friends for quite some time now. We had met at a gaming convention a few year back. After some time getting to know each other, we became close friends. Atem moved into the apartment a few doors down from my own. He says it was of pure coincidence, but I have my doubts. We've been close friends, (practically roommates) since.

 

We drove downtown, the site of where the festival was being held. Deep within the festival, was a huge, classic read and white circus tent. Paying for entrance we stepped inside, the atmosphere was filled with laughter, and sounds of squealing animals. It was lively, yet utterly irritating. I stopped by the entrance and Atem turned to face me, a look of concern about his features.

 

" What's wrong? Don't tell me your gonna seriously bail on me now." He frowned in disappointment and I raised a hand to stop him.

 

" No no, I'm not gonna do that. I just saw a corn dog stand near by and wanted to grab a bite. You pick a seat, I'll catch up. " I reassured him with a soft smile. He perked up with a smile of his own, and with a quick wave, he turned the corner and was gone. I sighed softly, relieved the excuse actually worked. I had half the mind to seriously find some food, but decided it would be rude to leave him after coming all this way to be here.

 

He was a grown man sure, but I knew full well how disappointed he'd be if I ditched him. As much as I hated the circus, he was my friend, and I knew he'd do the same for me. So I stood there, observing from my spot up against one of the bleachers. People laughed and conversed amongst themselves from above as they waited for the show to start.

 

Suddenly, an overflowing sea of flashing lights, blue and pink, yellow and purple engulfed the main ring. The deafening sound of drums rattling sounded throughout the entire tent. The noise was enough to send even a sober man tumbling over. Rolling my eyes, I cupped my ears in hopes to somewhat muffle the annoying noise as I went in search for Atem. Spotting him a couple rows up, I made my way up the steps, and sat next to him.

 

Atem looked around with a goofy grin on his face. He turned to look at me and attempted to shout over the loud commotion.

 

"Isn't this great!?" He exclaimed. I squinted at him, not understanding what he said. I shook my head and pulled my hands away from my ears.

 

"What!?" I asked. He laughed and tried again, leaning in closer.

 

"I said, isn't this great!?" I opened my mouth to reply when a sudden voice boomed through the entire tent, cutting me off. The two of us turned out heads as a man in a read tail coat began to speak.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Grand Dixie Circus! We are so excited to be performing for you here today!"

 

The man out stretched his arms with an overly joyful grin. It felt wrong somehow. Unnatural, practiced. It almost didn't seem genuine. As the man continued to speak I hunched over, holding my head in my hands with a disinterested look. This, was gonna be long.

 

Several acts came and went, all fairy decent. The sword swallowing perked some interest in me, only cause I was curious how many times he'd seriously injured himself trying to learn the trick. All the others were pretty subpar. As the previous act finally came to an end, I closed my eyes, awaiting the next ridiculous excuse for quality entertainment. The ring leader stepped out to the center of the ring as he had done for the other acts. With a clap of his hands, he spoke.

 

"What a wonderful act am I right ladies and gentleman? - he laughed, and the audience cheered along with him. It was honestly astounding how annoying the man could be. With a soft hum, the ring leader continued. - "Now. It is with great pleasure, that I introduce the next act. In this act, you will witness the elegance, and beauty of our expert aerial silk master. Many have tried to capture the same sheer grace this man is capable of, but none have matched up with this truly amazing act. Without further a dew, I present, the nightingale."

 

The ring leader shuffled away, bowing low as the lights dimmed. Opening my eyes softly, I looked onward at the center stage, expecting another random dance routine.

 

The lights shifted to a gentle deep blue, and white. The tent bathed in a soft glow as music began to play. A soft violin hummed a rhythm, it's transitions between pitches was heavenly. I had to admit, it was nice, I could easily fall asleep to it, which is what I planned to do. Until the dancer stepped out into the center of the ring.

 

A young man in a tight glittery suit stood poised in the middle of the sandy stage. In his hands were two silk ropes, as blue as night. His attire had millions of sparkles, and on his forehead, he bore an intricate head piece, with a sapphire gem incrested in the center. His star shaped hair waved softly like a million feathers. His skin was as white as snow. And his eyes. Those eyes, were as purple as the deepest amethyst.

 

He truly was a stunning sight. I couldn't believe my eyes. I had the strange feeling my heart was racing. Never had I seen such a delicate creature. I watched more intently than I had intended, as he began his dance. Twirling into the fabric, he was lifted into the air, slender legs kicking outward like graceful swimming. I breathed out softly, the display of elegance catching me in this warm web of delight and curiosity.

 

He was like a siren. Pulling me into a warm embrace with his lullaby, beckoning me to the depths with his curves...

 

I blinked, noticing how I was now on the edge of my seat. Watching him dance had caught me off guard, and looking around, it seemed Atem had done the same. As he watched the man, he had scooted forward, is eyes fixated on the dancing figure as though he was in a trance. Damn he was good. I had to admit, he was elegant.

 

the arching of his back, the swaying of his hips to the music...those soft lips...

 

I mentally berated myself. How could I be so foolish to fall dumb struck by this dancer? He had swept me up into this sweet lullaby like a calm cradling body of water. My body felt like I was floating. My heart fluttered at the sight of him. It was strange. Never had my heart been so easily swayed just by the sheer movements of one person. And yet I found myself in capable of looking away...

 

As the song continued to play, the dancer reached an incredible height, almost at the end of his rope. Literally. The dancer twisted, and wrapped himself into the silk, binding himself with the fabric. bending backwards, he seemed to form a 'c' with his body. In one quick motion, he began to fall.

 

Unwinding downward faster and faster towards the sandy earth. My heart lept, adrenaline rushed through my body and all around me were gasps and screams. I gripped the chair in front of me, fear trickling through my body like cold, deep rooted water.

 

Just as the dancer neared the floor, he stopped. The silk pulled tight with a quick forceful halt, and the boy hung. His chest heaved just mere inches off the ground, his body as straight as a board. The crowed sighed with relief and applauded. Slowly, the boy finished his dance with a tug of the silk bonds rising him to his feet. He danced off the silk ropes and held them hand in hand as he stood. Beads of sweat rolled down his face and his chest expanded with each heavy breath.

 

The crowed went wild. Cheers and shouts, standing, and cries of pure joy. His act truly was the work of an elegant, graceful dancer. With a low bow, the man retreated into the darkness as the song ended. The lights faded back into full bloom a few moments later.

 

Still not fully collected from the previous act, I sat there, staring into space. The sound of my name being spoken snapped me back to reality and I turned to the source of the voice. Atem's hand gripped my shoulder as he tried to gain my attention. I blinked a couple times, and cleared my throat.

 

"Hmmmn? What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." I brushed him off. I wasn't sure if that was the answer he was looking for, but I was too lost in my thoughts to care.

 

(Moments later...)

 

We decided to grab a bite before heading home, the blazing hot sun still raging down on us with all its unforgiving heat.

 

"God I hate the heat..." I growled between bites of my sandwich I bought only moments ago. Atem chuckled softly from his seated position across from me, his eyes watching people pass by.

 

"Then you wouldn't fancy Egypt much." Atem said, taking a sip of pink lemonade he held in a thin tall glass. Atem's ancestors originated from Egypt. His family moved out of the country when he was 3, and had been living here since.

 

I groaned softly, 'a beer would be really good right about now...' I opened my mouth to continue whining when someone approached our table.

 

"Hello.." a soft voice greeted. Slowly I turned to face the sudden guest and my eyes widened in surprise. Standing there was the dancer from the tent. His thin form stood awkwardly in front of our table. He wore a light blue tank top and dark grey skinny jeans. His eyes darted around as he blushed, feeling embarrassed at our staring. I opened my mouth to speak, but Atem beat me to it.

 

"Hello there. Your the dancer, from the circus act right?" He asked with a gentle smile. The boy beamed at being recognized and shook his head.

 

"Yeah I am. I'm really sorry to bother you two but I noticed you in the stands and just had to talk to you." He turned to look at me and I gulped. Me? Talk to me? Was there some kind of drug in my sandwich...?

 

"If you don't mind.." He continued. I blinked a couple times, realizing I had been staring and I scratched the back of my head.

 

" Oh god no. Of course not. Please, take a seat." I motioned to one of the open chairs of our table and he smiled, taking up the offer and lightly sitting in the chair between me and Atem.

 

I couldn't believe my eyes. The dancer who I was fawning over like an absolute idiot, was sitting here in hopes to talk to me. Was I seeing things? This couldn't be right.

 

I cleared my throat, pushing the half eaten sandwich aside.

 

"So. What did you come here to talk about?" I asked curiously. It was honestly surprising just how more human he looked now that he was up close. Soft creamy white skin, eyes huge and purple like amethyst, hands fiddling with rings he had on his fingers. He was absolutely stunning. I couldn't help but fancy him the more I looked at him.

 

"Well, I actually noticed you in the stands because of your hair. It's pretty funny someone copied the same hair style as me." He giggled softly. His giggle made my heart skip. If he continued to do that I may have a heart arrhythmia.

 

"Hey now. This is all natural. Who's to say you aren't the one who's stealing?" I meant for it to be a joke, but it ended up coming across a bit saltier than intended. Atem gave me a look and I paled. 'Well, I fucked that up real quick.'

 

"Ha ha ha, yeah I suppose that could be true too." The boy said, continuing to giggle anyway. We turned to look at him in surprise. 'Huh. Kid's more optimistic than we thought.' Atem and I awkwardly laughed with him, unsure how to take him.

 

After a while of talking, he smiled and stood up.

 

"Well, I better get going. It was nice to meet you both." My heart sunk slightly. I wasn't ready to let him go yet. But perhaps this little crush wasn't meant to be.

 

"Yeah, we best be going as well I suppose. Isn't that right Yami?" Atem turned to me and I reluctantly nodded.

 

"Yeah, I guess it would be wise to leave. Let's get going." I stood up to leave and the boy turned to scurry off as well. As we grabbed our things and turned to leave, the boy came running back, panting softly.

 

"Oh my gosh! That reminds me! I was hoping...maybe I could give you my number? I know it's sudden...but that's kind of why I was here..." he trailed off, feeling embarrassed again and I laughed. Oh thank Ra for this wonderful creature.

 

"Oh...Y-Yeah, I'd like that." I said, barely able to conjure up the words before they left my mouth. But I guess it works. The boy grinned and took a napkin from off the table and pulled out a pen out of no where. I raised a brow as he wrote down several digits in blue on the paper.

 

Handing it to me, he laughed.

 

"There. I hope you don't mind my messy hand writting. I'm a bit of a clutz." He admitted with a blush. I took the napkin and blushed myself, looking down to read the numbers.

 

"No its alright. Um, your name is...?" I looked up to see that he was gone. Eyes widening I turned to look at Atem and he shrugged.

 

"Where did he go?" I asked, confused and a bit panicked.

 

"He just ran off. I was going to say something, but he disappeared..." Atem said, unsure what to do. I sighed and turned my attention back to the napkin. Below the scribbled numbers was a name. Pulling it closer to my face, I read it.

 

"...Yugi..." I whispered softly. The name rolled off my tongue like a pleasant aftertaste. It was simple, yet beautiful. I looked to Atem and he looked back to me.

 

Today was a strange day. I went to a circus, and got a dancers phone number. I doubt many people can claim they've done that before.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooooooh man was that long! Phew! If you noticed I kind of got lazy at the end...But I still tried okay? This fiction has been under maintenence collecting dust forEVER. So, there you go. New fanfic to fill your Puzzleshipping needs.
> 
> Please review!


End file.
